


power outage

by lemondaes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Electricity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondaes/pseuds/lemondaes
Summary: Mingyu gets home and the power is out.





	power outage

Mingyu returned home, dropping the groceries in a corner and toeing his shoes off. “Wonwoo?” He calls as he realises all the lights are, uncharacteristically, turned off and he’s standing in his darkened hallway. “Wonwoo? Are you ok?” He fumbles up the stairs, nearly tripping and breaking a vase on his way.

 

A shout is heard from the attic. “Don’t worry, I got it under control.” Mingyu sighs, because he knows that’s what Wonwoo says when he doesn’t have it under control.

 

“I’m coming up! What’s wrong?” Mingyu takes a deep breath and forces himself to climb up another flight of stairs into their attic, where he spots a crouched figure that he suspects is his boyfriend. 

 

As he gets closer, he realises that Wonwoo is by their fuse box, which is what Mingyu thinks it is as he’s never actually seen their fuse box and didn’t know they had one until today. He seems to be shakily holding a torch and is fumbling with some paper. 

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Wonwoo seems shocked at his voice and jolts up from his position, causing him to hit his head against the box. He groans loudly and Mingyu covers his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing.

 

“If you hadn’t yet noticed, the power’s out. I tried to come up and fix it but I don’t understand how to work this thing. Can you call our neighbours?” Wonwoo slumps defeatedly against the box. Mingyu furrows his eyebrows.

 

“How could the neighbours help us in this situation? I mean, they would probably know how to fix-”

 

Wonwoo sighed. “Gyu, we’re not calling them to help us. I read online somewhere that the first thing you should do when there’s a power cut is see if your neighbours are having the same problem. If so, then maybe it’s the electricity network’s problem.” Even in the dark, Wonwoo could see Mingyu pout.

 

“Why me? I just got back,” Mingyu whines. Wonwoo hopes he misses him rolling his eyes.

 

“My phone ran out of battery, which is why I couldn’t call you. Probably why you’re so grumpy right now as well.” Mingyu opens his mouth to deny it, but he knows it’s true. So, choosing to stay quiet about him leaving his phone at the office, trudges back down the stairs (almost knocking over the same vase) to knock pathetically on his neighbour’s door.

 

Rationally, he knows he would rather be going to greet Yuha, Eunwoo and Kyulkyung anyways. He was rather close with them, to the point where Wonwoo would sometimes tell him to stay away because he was leading them on. They were in the same year at school, whilst Wonwoo was one year older. 

 

“Hi guys!” Mingyu says cheerily as Yuha opens the door. He can see Eunwoo hanging in the back. 

 

“Mingyu! How are you?” Yuha says, smiling a little too wide. Mingyu worries that Wonwoo is right.

 

“I’m good. So, are you guys are doing alright, electricity wise?” Mingyu replies, trying to look over her head. He can see the kitchen light on and he thinks that he can hear Kyulkyung shouting at some chinese show. 

 

Yuha only looks mildly confused. “Yeah, everything is ok at our place? Did the power go out at yours again?” 

 

Now it’s Mingyu’s turn to be confused. “Again? When was the first time?”

 

Eunwoo laughs loudly from behind Yuha and says, “Do you not remember? It went out in the middle of the day and Wonwoo called us in a frenzy, saying that he was in the middle of his new article for the magazine and I suppose he meant that he didn’t save it before hand. We ended up going over and helping him sort it out. We even called his boss for him whilst he lamented his work,” She chuckles at the memory, before seeing Mingyu’s expression and pausing. “Oh, right, he didn’t want you to know. Whoops! You didn’t hear it from me.” She says quickly before walking away.

 

Mingyu sniggers before turning around. “Bye then!”

 

“Good luck!” They chorus behind him, waving.

 

Once he is back, he finds Wonwoo in the same position he left him in. Mingyu feels sorry for his poor boyfriend and hoists him up, by the armpits, propping him by a chair. He shakes his head, letting Wonwoo know that they’re alone in this problem because the girls are fine. 

 

Mingyu takes a look for himself. It’s pretty much fruitless as he can barely see the switches, let alone know what he’s meant to be doing with the multiple different buttons of different shapes and colours. 

 

Wonwoo lets out another sad whine. “We’ll sort this out, Won, I promise. You can tell me about it afterwards.

 

Mingyu then proceeds to fiddle with all the buttons, trying numerous different combinations. To his surprise and Wonwoo’s sheer happiness, the lights buzz before flickering back on. He’s about to turn and gloat at Wonwoo when he’s tackled by a large hug. He can feel Wonwoo nuzzling his face into his neck.

 

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you!” Wonwoo beams, peppering his face with kisses before hugging his tighter. Mingyu appreciates it, but his ribs are hurting a little bit and he’s finding it hard to breathe. Wonwoo presses a long kiss on his lips, before bouncing up and down happily.

 

“What happened this time?” Mingyu says, unable to hide his laugh from Wonwoo’s contagious happiness.

 

“You fixed it! My brave, strong, smart man!” Wonwoo almost shouts, lunging at Mingyu once again. They roll around happily for a little bit longer, and when they both calm down, Mingyu tries again.

 

He doesn’t expect the smirk that appears on Wonwoo’s face. “Thank god you fixed the electricity before 8 or I would’ve missed my show.” Wonwoo smiles giddily again and all Mingyu can do is gape.

 

“You got me so worried for nothing?”

 

“It’s the season finale! Come on, let’s watch it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to comment any questions or anything else.


End file.
